


What we need

by HeavensDarkestRose



Series: What I want [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Sequal, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensDarkestRose/pseuds/HeavensDarkestRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Brian realized what he wanted Dom realized who he needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What we need

**Author's Note:**

> It's really crappy I know I wrote it while falling half asleep and wanted to post it cause I actually did want to continue my first story.

Starring at him now I have to smile. He never had a family before L.A, not until he found us. We welcomed him into our home when no one else had before. I know he had a rough past. He hasn’t told me much but he has said enough so that if I ever run into his so called “Father” I won’t hesitate to kill him.

I remember asking him out on our first date, I’ll never admit it out loud but I was terrified he was going to say he wasn’t interested , that I had read all the signals wrong. I fell in love with him the moment his ocean blue eyes met my dark ones.

I remember how scared he was when he came to talk to me before race wars. His blue eyes held such fear and uncertainty when he asked me if we could talk in private. We went to my father’s garage, I had told him everything a day or so before. I could tell he was anxious about something and that made me nervous, I had never really seen Brian nervous except for the first time we raced. 

He started talking saying he loved me but he wasn’t sure if I’d love him in a few minutes. My heart dropped to my stomach. What could be so bad that he would fear the fact that I wouldn’t love him anymore? Then everything spilled out. The fact that he was really an undercover cop, that he lied to me and that he can’t turn me in. I felt rage and betrayal race through me. Then a small part of me registered that he said he couldn’t turn me in. It wasn’t enough to make up for everything, for the huge lie, but it made me realize that he might actually love me like I love him. 

We explained everything to the team. Vince was pissed and thought that we should kill or at least beat Brian to send a message to the cops. That wasn’t the upsetting part though, the upsetting part was that Brian said “If that’s what Dom wants and thinks is best, ok.” That’s when I realized I could never stay angry at Brian, he is mine and I need him, just like Brian needs me and the family.

He planted evidence so the Trans went down for the crime then he gave his resignation to his Sargent and came home to us. That’s how we got here now, together, at our weekly Sunday barbeque. 

It’s been a year since all of that happened, since I first met my golden boy. Mia is pregnant with Vince’s baby. He won’t let her do anything now and only the team is allowed close to her. There were some complications so we’re all a little overprotective of her. Vince has even warmed up to Brian a bit because he knows Brian would never let anything happen to Mia. Letty, Leon and Jesse got together too. They seem like an odd couple but they’re all good together. And me? I have Brian. I look at him, he is smiling laughing about something Jesse said while helping Mia set out the plates. All my team, my family, my love is here, they’re all I need.


End file.
